The Legend of Spyro Eternal Mates
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: After Malefors defeat Spyro and Cynder are now mates. They want to raise a family but another dragon wants Cynders love and will stop at nothing to achieve his goal, even if it means killing Spyro. Contains some of my OCs by the way.
1. Spyro and Cynders New Home

Legend of Spyro Eternal Pair

One fine morning in the great Dragon city of Warfang, a young purple dragon named Spyro awoke. He was a middle sized dragon, his muscular body covered with purple scales. Two great yellow horns sprouted from his head. He had sparkling purple eyes and powerful jaws filled with sharp teeth. His long tail had a double edged fan at the end. His well shaped wings were golden. Since he was a purple dragon he had power over all four elemental powers. Earth, Fire, Ice, and Electricity. Also, he could breathe Conviexity, the combined power of all four breathes. Spyro yawned and turned. The beautiful black dragoness Cynder awoke. She was Spyros mate until the bitter end. She had horns growing all over her head, with flashing emerald eyes and a long tail. A razor sharp steel blade was attached to her tail. She had a mauvere underbelly. Iron shackles bound her legs and neck, reminders that she had once been a servent of the evil dragon Malefor.

After they awoke Cynders stomach rumbled loudly. Spyro nuzzled the black dragons neck and said "Shall we find breakfast my Cynder?" Cynder smiled and said "Of course Spyro." As they flew toward the west to find their breakfast a black dragon growled angrily in his lair. He was watching the whole thing from a magic mirror and was very angry. He wanted Cynder to be _his_ mate, not Spyro. He growled and began plotting his revenge. Meanwhile Cynder and Spyro had came to the edge of a great forest and Spyro blasted two deer with his electrcity breath. Then he lugged them back to Cynder, who devoured them quickly. She had eggs and was very hungry.

After they ate Spyro and Cynder flew to Warfang. However a giant Dreadwing attacked them. The beast knocked Cynder to the ground and was about to devour her when Spyro roared in rage and rammed the beast. The Dreadwing sailed left and slammed into a tree with a sicking crunch. The beast rose and howled at Spyro. Cynder rose and opened her jaws. A blast of shadows came out, engulfing the Dreadwing. Spyro turned and blasted the beast with fire. The Dreadwing howled in pain and fury and lunged. It beat its wings and sailed up. Then it released a screech blast at Spyro, knocking the purple dragon over. Cynder roared in rage and blasted the Dreadwing with poison. The beast howled and tackled Cynder. The two creatures tumbled backwards. Cynder sank her sharp fangs into the Dreadwings neck and plunged her tail blade into the beasts back. The Dreadwing howled in agony and slashed. Its claws stabbed into Cynders shoulder. The black dragoness gasped with pain and released the Dreadwing.

The beast took the chance and wrapped its tail around Cynders neck. With a quick yank the black dragoness fell to the ground. The Dreadwing screeched in triumph and opened its jaws to deliver the killing bite when Spyro awoke. He saw Cynders bruised body and growled low in his throat. He snarled "You... attacked my mate?" His anger and rage started to fuel his body. His body burned and turned black. Black flames swirled around his body and he lunged. He opened his jaws and blasted a beam of Conviexity at the beast. It pierced its head and ate through its scales. The beast howled in agony and collapsed. Spyro turned his rage on the town. Cynder awoke and cried "Spyro!" Spyro snapped out of his rage and lunged toward Cynder. He wrapped his wings around her and licked her cheek, saying "Cynder..."


	2. The Revenge

The Revenge

"Cynder..." Cynder opened her beautiful emerald eyes and looked into the eyes of her love. "Spyro..." Then they locked lips and kissed for ten minutes until they broke, gasping for air. Then Spyro smiled and waved. They flew back to Warfang and to their home. It was a nice sturdy building, made out of cement and bricks cemented together by mud and plaster. After coming back to Warfang they curled around each other and slept.

Darkness growled deep in his stone lair. He was very angry that his Dreadwing had not managed to kill Spyro and capture Cynder. He snarled angrily and turned around. He smiled at what he saw. There was a enormous golem in the center of the lair, his bright orange eyes flaring with white flames. Darkness began speaking to it in a ancient powerful language, explaining that a pair of dragons named Spyro and Cynder had killed his brother, the Earth Golem. The golem growled low in his rocky throat and agreed to kill Spyro and Cynder for their crimes. He thundered out of the cave. Darkness smiled. He was the son of Malefor and wanted to kill Spyro for daring to kill his father. He turned and began plotting in case that the golem failed.

The golem roared as it thundered through the forest, plowing through grass and ripping up trees in the progress. At last he came to the great city of Warfang. The moles on the defense towers yelled in surprise as the giant beast thundered toward them, roaring and beating its chest. The mole sounded a alarm and blares were heard all over the city. Mole archers prepared themselves to fire flaming arrows. Seige engines sat on the tower and loaded giant boulders and flaming javelins into the aimer. The gates opened and a massive swarm of Mole and Dragon Soldiers swarmed out, trying to destroy the Golem. The gates slammed shut and the warriors prepared themselves to die fighting. The golem roared and charged toward them. The archers fired a volley. Several arrows sprouted from the golems armor and the seige engines fired.

The golem howled as heavy boulders and javelins struck its great body. It swept its great stone hand across a wall, tossing several moles off the edge like paper. Several Dragons and Moles besieged the beast, hacking at it with their blades, jabbing at it with their spears and setting to work on its great stone body. The dragons flew around the beast, firing their elemental powers at it. The beast howled in fury and agony as streams of fire and electrcity exploded against its chest and ice froze its body parts. Earth shots devastated its right arm. The apes had betrayed Malefor and was now on the good side. They prepared their cannons and fired. Several dragons rode toward the beasts, ape warriors on their backs, holding bronze swords and steel shields. The beast roared and swatted at the dragons with his enormous hands as they flew past him, blasting him with energy.

The beast roared again and swatted its tail at a dragon, knocking it against a wall with devastating force. It launched several fireballs from the top of its head, cutting down several dragon and ape warriors. Spyro heard the blast and opened his eyes. He went out to help then found Cynder no longer by his side. He knew she was having her eggs and nodded. He flapped his wings and soared toward the battle. The golems burning eyes saw Spyro and it roared in anger. He lashed his tail at Spyro. The purple dragon dodged the beasts blows and soared around it, blasting it with his elemental powers. The golem roared and blasted Spyro with a fireball. Spyro used Dragon Time and froze the fireball and turned and jumped out of the way. The fireball sped past. The golem howled and blasted a barrage of fireballs at Spyro. The purple dragon saw this and spread his wings around himself, forming the Wing Shield. Several fireballs exploded against the shield, knocking Spyro away. The purple dragon gritted his teeth and fought on, his purple tail thrashing.

At last the fireballs stopped and Spyro flew at the beast. It howled and swatted at Spyro with one massive paw. Spyro quickly formed the Wing Shield but the blow knocked Spyro into a building. Then it lashed its tail. The tip connected with Spyro like a baseball bat. Spyro slammed into a building with a roar of pain. The golem sneered and raised its foot to stomp on Spyro when his eyes flared. His body grew leaner and stronger and his wings grew bigger. Spyro flapped his wings and rose. His jaws opened and a white and black glow began glowing. He opened his jaws and blasted a mighty bolt of Conviexty at the golem. It held up its hands to protect himself but the beam ripped through his hands and tore through his chest. The beast roared in agony and collapsed to one knee. Its right arm was destroyed. As Spyro watched rocks began floating off the ground and rebuilt the golems arm. Spyro roared and raised his claws. A small ball of Infinty Energy began charging. It quickly grew into a massive rainbow fireball of Infinty Energy and he hurled it. The ball slammed into the golem, destroying the massive beast in a massive explosion. Spyro then transfered the last of his energy into his jaws and blasted a Elemental Fury at the pieces of the Golem, destroying them and tearing them apart in a massive explosion. Then Spyro turned his rage on the town...


	3. Spyros Rage

Growling angrily Spyro turned his dark body to face the great city. Darkness controlled him through dark magic. The mole archers saw this and fired arrows.. Spyro blew them out of the air with his wind element and growled with anger. "_Bow down before your new master Darkness!" _he barked through Spyro. Suddenly a fireball pierced his chest. He roared in agony and faced a muscular orange dragon. The dragon was clad in red and gold armor, with a heavy helmet made of beautiful gold and jewels". He roared in a deep voice "Get out of him Darkness!" "_'Never!"_ The dragons name was Inferno. He snarled "So be it." The dragon rushed forward, his massive wings flapping.

The orange dragon soared forward and tackled Spyro. The purple dragon, under Darknesses control, howled and clawed at Inferno. The red dragon growled and buried his razor sharp fangs deep into Spyros wing, causing him to roar with pain. Then he spread his paws. Razor sharp glowing blades sprouted from each one. He charged and sliced up Spyro then delivered a powerful cut to his chest, knocking him to the ground. Spyro roared in agony. Inferno quickly turned and blasted a Fire Fury at Spyro. The fire storm ingulfed him, causing him to howl with pain. The purple dragon fired a beam of Ice at him. Infernos wings crumpled and froze as the ice beam smashed into it. Inferno roared in pain and combined his powers. Spyro blasted a beam of Conviexty at Inferno. To Spyros surprise a barrier formed in front of Inferno and the blast bounced off. At that time Inferno combined his powers and released a powerful Elemental Fury that engulfed Spyro and finished him off. The purple dragon fell to the ground and transformed back into his normal purple colour. Darkness growled with anger as Spyros mind slipped from his control.

Inferno walked up to the fallen Spyro and opened the visior of his helmet. He grabbed Spyro and hefted the purple dragon onto his back. Then he spread his armored wings and soared toward Spyro and Cynders home. When he landed he knocked on the door. Cynder was out of the hospital with a silver egg, a gold egg, and a egg as clear as a diamond in her arms. She had returned to her house and had entered. When she heard the knocking at the door she placed the three eggs onto her mattress and strode to the door. She knocked open the heavy door with one paw and saw a orange dragon wearing heavy armor with a unconscious dragon draped across his back. When she saw the dragons face she yelled "Spyro!" Inferno entered the house with Spyro hanging from his back like a great rag doll. He sat down on the couch and unloaded Spyro from his back. He placed Spyro on the cushions and said "My name is Inferno, and Spyro was taken over by the evil black dragon Darkness. I rescued him."

Cynder smiled and said "I would like to thank you very much. I have a treasure for you but for one thing would you like a refreshment?" Inferno rested his head against the cushion and said "Yes, I would like a cup of green tea." Cynder nodded and whipped into the kitchen and started working. Inferno was greatly attracted to the black dragoness and walked out. He went to a store and bought a package of dark chocolates. He soared back to the house and entered. Cynder came out holding a platter full of tea and crumpets. Inferno laid on a sofa. Cynder brought over the drinks and sat down beside him. "Cynder, I have something to tell you." "What?" "I... know you have a boyfriend already but I... sort of like you." Cynder withdrew and said "Inferno... you already know that Spyro is my love. I would not abandon him for anything." "I want you to accept this." He gave her the package. She opened it and smiled. "Dark chocolates? My favorite! Thanks, Inferno!" "Also, I want to give you this." He gave her a long gold necklace adorned with pearls and diamonds. "This belonged to my mother Moon. She used to treasure this because my father Blaze gave it to her on the day they married. She and Blaze were now living in Warfang. She gave it as a heir and wanted me to give it to someone special. Giving it to you sounds good..." Cynder grabbed it with a cry of joy.

Spyro opened his eyes and groaned. Cynder clipped the necklace around her neck. "Cynder!" Cynder turned to face a shocked Spyro. "Spyro! This does not look like it seems!" Spyro said "How could you?" Inferno said "Spyro... It is not her fault. I fell in love with her and wanted to court her. I gave her the necklace as a gift." Spyro turned and said "Okay, I get the idea." Inferno sighed and turned. Cynder cried "Wait!"" She ran to him and slipped a oyrx ring into his hand. It was a beautiful ring, shining with brillient light. It was made out of pure Dragon Gold and many precious diamonds. A beautiful black oyrx jewel was set into the head. The initals "C.B" was carved into it. Inferno slipped the beautiful ring into one of his big scales that was used for storing things. Then Inferno cocked his head and began studying Cynder. When he saw it the idea that they looked the same was uncanny. Then Infernos eyes fell upon the small mark on Cynders leg. Infernos eyes opened. "... Cynder? Are you my lost sister?" "Yes!" The two siblings wrapped their wings around each other in a hug.

**You got Chapter 3! Please review or something bad will happen! Also, Inferno and Cynder are siblings!**


	4. The Flames of Drago

When Inferno and Cynder uncurled themselves from the hug Inferno stared into Cynders eyes. "I can not believe that you are my sister!" he whispered. Then the door burst open and a blue dragoness with scales as blue as the sea rushed in, panting, "Inferno! You are late for our date!" she shouted. Inferno turned and said "Oh, alright. Spyro, Cynder, let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Sapphire the Dragoness." Sapphires eyes opened and she said "Spyro? The famous purple dragon that pulled the destroyed world together?" Spyro rolled his eyes. Then Sapphire looked at the purple dragon and blushed. She grabbed Inferno and rushed out of the house. Inferno yelled "Bye Cynder! Bye Spyro!" Cynder smiled and waved.

Then the door burst open and Igntius burst in. The great Fire Guardian groaned as he sat down on the couch. He said "Spyro. A group of heavily armed soldiers are arriving." Spyro sat down hard on the edge of the bed and thought. The Fire Guardian had survived because Drago, Spyros grandfather, had stopped the belt of fire, but it greatly tired him. After the Destroyer had attacked Drago used the last of his strength to teleport Spyro and Cynder to Malefors castle. Then he used the power of the Infinty Core to destroy the Destroyer. However Malefor was still controlling him. Spyro still missed his old grandfather. Drago had left the Perfect Core for Spyro, to control his Conviexty powers and enpower his abilites. The Perfect Core was now a blazing diamond on Spyros forehead. Igntius sighed and left the house.

Then a cheetah entered. He was wearing a heavy cloak with finely trimmed black edges and blazing green eyes filled with determantion. He was very tall for a cheetah. He wielded twin bladed whips and a heavy broadsword was sheathed at his side. He wore a heavy red and gold helmet. The cheetah bowed and drew his sword. Spyro and Cynder tensed, expecting a fight, but the cheetah plunged the sword into the ground and bowed. "Spyro... Before Drago died.." Spyro flinched at the mention of his late grandfathers name. "He formed a group of elite soldiers. We are the solders. We are the Flames of Drago. Drago formed this group to defend _you _from danger. I am the leader of this group. My name is Draco. Here is his will." Draco unrolled a roll of parchment and began reading. "I am Drago, Grandfather of Spyro. I defeated and sealed away the deadly Malefor. For my grandson Spyro who saved us all and saved Cynder I leave the Dragon Scroll. A ancient scroll containing the secrets of the dragons. I also leave the Armor of Power." Spyro looked and saw a heap of gleaming purple and gold armor. There was a helmet, a breastplate, a body of purple armor and a tail piece. "For my step granddaughter Cynder, who has saved my grandson from numerous mistakes, I leave the Armor of Truth, a armor that will prevent her from being possoed by Malefor or anyother villain as long as she wears it." Cynder saw a heap of gleaming black and grey armor, the same as Spyros." "I also leave a red crystal." Cynder grabbed the beautiful crystal with a cry of joy. Finished reading, Draco took out a gleaming glass case. Its sides were reinforced with purple glass and dragon carvings were on the polished glass. Draco gave Spyro it, who cradled the scroll as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Then the trio heard a roar. Draco cursed and said "Shadow Beasts! Spyro, Cynder, I will be going to assist the rest of the soldiers." Spyro locked the Dragon Scroll in a golden chest and said "I will come." Draco nodded. Cynder said "I want to come too!" Draco shook his head and said "That is too dangerous for you. You must stay here and protect the eggs Cynder." Spyro said "I am afraid Draco is right Cynder. You must stay here and protect our eggs." He gave Cynder a quick kiss on the cheek and nodded to Draco. Cynder hugged Spyro and said "Be safe my love." Then the cheetah jumped onto Spyros back and they flew away. Cynder sighed and wrapped herself around her eggs.

**Alright now People, I have done the fourth chapter. Look out for the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. The Battle of the Gods

The Rescue

Draco cursed as his sharp eyes spotted a Shadow Beast ravaging the soldiers. Shadow Beasts were huge monsters, used as the bulk of Malefors army. But Malefor was dead, and his evil army was dismantled after a long vicious battle. In the end the armies of the Land managed to defeat the enemies. These monsters most likely abandoned the army and attacked the soldiers. There were terrible damages. Draco drew his twin bladed whips and dismounted Spyro. He then started lashing and cutting his way through the horde of monsters.

One of his soldiers, a top general named Charles, drew his broadsword and hacked, cutting many Shadow Beasts to bits. Spyro roared at the beasts and blasted many beams of fire at them, roasting them then blasted a single beam of lighting into the air. Lighting crackled and shot down. Hundreds of Shadow Beasts were electrifed. Spyro raised one fof his paws. Razor sharp claws leaped, gleaming, from each one. Spyro charged and tore into a Shadow Beasts throat, then clawed the beast down the throat. Then a huge beast charged and tackled Spyro. Opening his jaws he roared. Then he twirled around, creating a Snow Storm that covered the Shadow Beast with frost and ice, freezing him in place.

Then he opened his jaws and blasted a Earth Shot at the frozen beast. The hard earth slammed into the monster, shattering the frozen ice and sending the jagged pieces of the beast flying all over the place. Then Spyro flapped his wings and flew away, ramming a beast with his long horns. Growling he turned and shot a blast of lighting at monsters, frying them. Then a huge one, shaped like a dragon, was armed with sharp claws and teeth. He roared and sliced. Spyro dodged the powerful swings. Then he opened his jaws and blasted a long scorching stream of fire, crackling with dark lighting, at Spyro. Spyro turned and opened his jaws. A blast of Conviexty shot out. The beams slammed into each other, creating a huge explosion. The beams were each very strong, but Spyro thought of Cynder and their unborn children and that fueled his power and blasted a extra burst of energy and blasted a huge flare. The Conviexty beam pulled through and slammed into the beast, ending his life. Spyro growled again, then pumped his wings, gaining speed. He then slammed into a Shadow Beast, drilling deep into the tough flesh. The Shadow Beast roared in pain. Then Spyro blasted huge beams of energy everywhere, ripping up the landscrape.

At last the Shadow Beasts were all dead. Then Spyro flapped his wings and flew away. He reached his home and went inside. He was shocked by what he saw.

**Alright Peoples, I have finished the Fifth Chapter! Review if you want to see what happens in the house! I am a bit rushed because I am in school.**


	6. For Her

For Her

Spyro opened the door to his house and saw... Cynder surrounded by baby dragons! There was a silver one, a gold one, a blue one and a... purple one!

Spyro was shocked and said "Cynder...?" Cynder cocked her head and smiled. "The eggs hatched!" Spyro smiled and held out his arms. Cynder hurled herself at him and he wrapped her in a hug. "I think that the gold one should be named Blaze, the silver one Crystal, the blue one Saphira and the purple one Draco." Cynder smiled and said "I think that those names are fine."

Then, the door crumpled, and the head of a massive axe studded with sharp spikes smashed through the door, then the door flung open and a Hero Orc emerged. Hundreds of grublins filed in after him. The Hero Orc was wearing spiked armor with a massive razor sharp axe in one hand and a huge shield in the other. Cynder and Spyro growled and stood in front of their children, ready to defend them.

The Hero Orc spoke in a growling voice "Hand over the hatchlings and you will not be harmed." Spyro growled and said "Over my dead body!" The Hero Orc grinned and pointed his axe. "Attack." The grublins charged. Spyro snarled and curled up into a Earth Boulder with sharp spikes. Then he rolled at a group of the grublins, slamming into them and knocking them off their feet.

Cynder growled and used her shadow powers to create a Cloak of Shadows around herself. Unseen, she drifted to the back of the army and leaped at them with a roar.

She slashed through several of the grublins with her shadow infused claws, causing the moans of the injured to be heard. Then she twirled and landed on her feet. Growling she opened her jaws and blasted three ghastly orbs. They swirled around a group of grublins, then exploded, causing instant fear. The lot of them cowered and clasped their faces. Then a grublin smashed her on the head with his shovel. She growled and blasted him with a wind tornado, propelling him over the walls of Warfang.

Then she opened her jaws and blasted out a Siren Scream. Several enemies clasped their ears in pain and dropped their weapons. Cynder then took her chance and covered her body with poison. She did a Scorpion Strike that cut through the flank of the army. Then she opened her jaws and blasted the enemy with a thick stream of Shadow Fire. The thick oily shadows engulfed a platoon, killing several.

Spyro flapped his wings and rose. He transformed into a Earth Boulder and slammed into the ground, causing a large fissure to erupt. Several grublins fell in. Then Spyro rolled and impaled several and knocked over many more. Then he breathed blazing Dragon Fire all over the enemy. Then he opened his jaws and out came the Earth Flail. He used it to knock over several and smashed away another platoon. Then he blasted a single arc of lighting into the army, shocking several. Then he transferred fire to transform his claws. Using them, he began slashing and smashing his way through the army.

Cynder growled and blasted more balls of poison. Then she preformed a Scorpion Strike that cut through another group. Hissing Cynder swung her sharp tail blade at a group of grublins, chopping off their heads. Then she twirled in the air and infused Shadow with Fear and preformed a powerful spinning wheel that slashed its way through the army.

Spyro then covered his body with fire and Cynder covered her body with venom. The two dragons did a dual Comet Dash and Scorpion Strike that barreled through the remaining army, killing the rest of them except for one, which Spyro killed with a quick Comet Dash.

Then the Hero Orc stood and growled "You have been warned." Then he charged and brought down his axe. Spyro did a quick dash between his legs and shot a barrage of ice shards at his back. The Orc turned and bellowed, then raised his shield and the ice shards buried themselves into the thick stone. Cynder leaped onto his back and infused her razor sharp fangs with Poison. She bit deep into the beasts shoulder. The Hero Orc bellowed and swatted at Cynder with his axe, catching a glancing blow on her back. Cynder gasped and let go. She landed on her back then transformed into a Scorpion Strike that bit deep into the Hero Orcs chest. He growled and raised his axe. He slashed at Cynder. The axe chopped into her chest. She cried out and collapsed, blood oozing from her wound. "Cynder!" Spyro bellowed.

He launched toward the Hero Orc and did a Comet Dash that cut deep into his shoulder. Then he infused his teeth with Electricity and bit deep into the beasts arms. Electricty coursed through his body. Then Spyro balanced himself and opened his jaws. He charged up a might Ultimate Conviexty Beam and fired it. The powerful black and white beam shot toward the Hero Orc. Growling the orc stood up and raised his axe. A black glow charged inside before he shot the axe forward. A crackling surge of black electricity shot toward Spyro. The beam and the electricity smashed into each other. Spyro thought of Cynder and his children, who would be bond in chains and led into the slavelands. That gave him strength and he gave his beam extra strength. The beam pulled through and slammed into the Hero Orcs chest, smashing through his barriers and killing him.

Spyro absorbed his body and strength and felt himself getting stronger. Then he turned and began healing Cynder. After she had healed she buried herself into Spyros arms. The babies looked at their parents and the bodies of the dead grublins.

**Alright readers! I have finished the sixth chapter! Review now or I will not write the seventh chapter until I get five more reviews at least.**


	7. The Rise of the Enemy

The Rise of the Enemy

After Spyro managed to defeat the Orc that threatened his mate and children, he uncurled himself from around Cynder and exiting the house. He flew to Warfang to purchase gifts for his children. He landed down in front of a store named "Gifts for Your New Children!" Spyro entered the store and walked in front of the cashier, who was busy helping another customer. Spyro shrugged and walked over to a rack of items and started sorting through them. After a while he brought a few toys over to the cashier and placed the gifts in front of him. He paid for them and left the shop.

Spyro then began to get thirsty so he went to a nearby pub called The Dragon's Den. He entered and ordered a mug of beer. He leaned back in his chair and started to drink when suddenly a voice purred softly "Hello, handsome." Spyro turned around, startled, and saw a white and blue dragoness in the chair beside him. Spyro nearly choked on his drink. When he recovered he asked "Hello, who are you?" "My name is Isis. Want to go have some fun?" "Sorry, I'm already mated to one of the most beautiful dragonesses in the entire city, Cynder." Isis's eyes filled with hatred and she spat "CYNDER? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! SHE IS A FRICKEN DOUCHEBAG, FOR PETE'S SAKES!" Suddenly Spyro heard a thumping sound. He turned and saw Cynder, carrying Draco in her arms, walk into the pub, then drop Draco when she heard Isis's comments. Cynder's eyes filled with tears as she whimpered "But... But..." Before scooping up Draco in her arms and running away, sobbing. Spyro furiously rounded on Isis and roared right into her face "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MATE? EVEN IN DEATH SHE IS A MILLION TIMES BETTER THEN YOU! NOW, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE! DRAGONS LIKE YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Isis snarled and said "I gave you a chance. Come to me when you want to."

With that, she waved her paw and a portal appeared in front of her. She leaped into the portal and vanished. Spyro growled and shook his head before leaning his head back and tipping the last drops of beer into his throat and exiting. He began to go, but suddenly a dark shape appeared in front of him and pinned him into a wall. Spyro thrashed furiously and growled "Who the fuck are you?" The shadow took the form of a dark dragon with a thick muscular body, massive fangs glowing with dark fire, and a long dark scaled tail ending in a razor sharp double edged tail blade. Six horns sprouted from around his head. Worst of all, his eyes were glowing a evil, eerie red. The dragon gave a evil grin and then whispered three words.

"I am Darkness."

**DUN DUN DUN! I'm leaving this at a cliffhanger. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Read and Review please!**


	8. New Child

Revenge of the Fallen

"Darkness..." The name rang around in Spyro's mind as he thought of it, then disbelif turned to broiling hatred. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you perished in the explosion that ended your father's regin of terror!" At this, Darkness's eyes glowed with furious black flames. "So, killer of my father, you think that you can claim Cynder for yourself?" He growled. Spyro recoiled, before spitting out "She has already agreed to be mine. I have four young children with her." Darkness grinned, a terrible leering smile that told of all the chaos and malice contained within him.

"Then maybe you should know that Cynder had laid a egg while she was still my mate. It is still in her posseion." With that Darkness disappeared. Spyro was shocked and immensly angry at the same time. Quickly, he spread his wings and flew back to his house, where he opened his door and growled at Cynder "Cynder. Darkness has told me that you have another egg in this house. SHOW IT THIS INSTANT!" Cynder sighed deeply and shook her head. But she went to her room and emerged clutching a dark egg in her claws. She stooped and placed it on the ground, then quickly retreated. "Spyro, I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but..." "I know. Darkness was your former mate. Now, for this egg I will destroy it!" With that Spyro raised a muscled hind leg to crush the defenceless egg but Cynder quickly covered it with her body.

"NO! Its my egg! I can't let you destroy it!" Spyro's eyes glowed with an unearthly fire as he growled "Cynder, get out of the way." "NO!" Spyro growled before pushing her off the egg with a powerful shove before freezing her hind legs in place with his ice breath and covering her front legs with a layer of earth. Cynder thrashed furiously, tears forming in her eyes and leaking down her cheeks as she watched her mate raise his leg to crush the last thing of her old service in Malefor's order. However, the egg suddenly started to shake, Spyro lowered his foot in shock as the egg cracked and out came a baby dragon. She was bright black, with layers of glowing symbols covering her body and wings. She had Cynder's emerald eyes and Darkness's fire coated fangs. She looked around her new home before turning to her mom and saying "Mother!" Spyro growled before he opened his maw, ready to toast the baby with a single fire blast. Cynder could not do anything as Spyro slammed his paw down on the baby's tail, preventing her from escaping. The baby turned and looked at the purple dragon, then screamed "Moma! Save me from the mean dragon!"

Spyro grinned as he began charging his Dragon Fire.

**Hey guys! Isn't this a awesome cliffhanger? Read and Review, please!**


	9. Omega

Omega

Suddenly the door snapped open, and Inferno charged in, shock plastered on his face. He locked Spyro in his forearms and wrenched him away from the hatchling, before burning away Cynder's bonds with a spray of flames, he shouted "Cynder! Grab the hatchling and let's go!" With that, Inferno tossed Spyro away and sprinted out the door. Cynder grabbed her children and followed, her wings spread widely. Spyro's eyes burned with a unearthly fire as his entire body flared with heat. Suddenly a explosion of fire blew the house to smithreens before the molten rocks ad flames of Spyro's Fire Fury sped after the fleeing Cynder and Inferno, who flared their wings and up. But the Fire Fury was too fast and almost caught up to them before Sapphire swooped in, opening her maw, she blasted the wall of solid flames with a powerful stream of water.

The flames were not easily dowsed, however, and Sapphire, seeing that she could't douse the flames, ceased her blast and chased after her boyfriend and his sister. Spyro was swooping above the wall of flames, his eyes glowing with furious flames. The Fire Fury sped after them, roaring terribley. Suddenly Sapphire's sharp eyes seeked out a nearby lake. "To the lake!" She shouted. The other two, hearing her cry, spread their wings and did a quick U-turn to the lake. Cynder let go of her five children and let them drop the ground. Inferno stood in front of his sister and spread his wings in a indimateing manner, before bearing his sharp teeth and letting out a low growl. Spyro let his Fire Fury lunge forward first, before he followed. Suddenly Sapphire emerged in the middle of the lake and caused all the water to rise around her in a huge waterspout, which she then hurled at the Fire Fury. The two attacks collided, but Sapphire's Water Spout overpowered the Fire Fury and slammed into Spyro, covering him in water and hurling him to the ground.

Spyro, covered in water, snapped out of his rage and shook his head. "What happened?" he moaned, rubbing his head with his free paw. Cynder cried out and hugged her mate. Inferno and Sapphire smiled before sharing a kiss.

**Hey guys! Want more chapters? then REVIEW!**


	10. Rise of the Dark One

Revenge of the Dark One

Meanwhile... Darkness stared in anger at one of his minions, a Troll, who was cowering before Malefor's stone throne, which Darkness sat on. "Sir... Spyro is currently weakened by exposing all of his power in that Fire Fury. He is almost out of energy. If you just let me..." Darkness snarled and said "Shut up! I do not trust enough in your abilities Colonel Stone. You don't deserve a chance. "But sir..." "I said shut up! But good job on collecting all that intelligence. You will be rewarded. Before you leave, get me the Dark One." Stone growled, but he dared not refuse his master. "Yes sir." Stone saluted before turning around and stomping out of the room.

Darkness sighed. It had been a long day. He had executed several Grublins for treason, so he needed some new soldiers. Then, Colonel Stone and his forces had failed to kill Spyro. He regreted telling Spyro all those secrets. However, a few days ago, he had heard of this mysterious assassin, who suppodsly was one of the best in the Dragon Realms. Gifted with immense power and stealth, he had a arsenal of nasty weapons at his diposal, inculding a double edged sword coated with a deadly poison, poison dart guns, a heavy fire covered flail for serious fighting, and a bow and arrow for long range fighting. He had already succesfully killed the Mayor of Warfang, then slain Chief Prowlus. Darkness had sent a Grublin messenger to intercept the assassin and to grant him a audicene.

Suddenly the doors burst open, and a Grublin fell to the ground, decaptaited. The Dark One stood over him, his double edged sword's tip coated with freshly spilled blood. He was a dragon, but a dragon like no other. His entire body was covered with steel armor, a dark cloak covering most of it. His tail was black and the tip was steel, a large spike was his tail blade. His right foreleg was robotic, and the sword was clutched by a pair of tongs from the leg. His eyes glowed with fiery white light, and the pupils were bright red. Two black horns spiraled from his forehead.

"You wanted me, Lord Darkness?" The assassin questioned, his left paw grabbing the sword from the tongs and sliding it into a blood red sheath strapped to his back. "Yes. What is your name?" "They call me the Dark One. But you may call me Shadow." Darkness leaned forward, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "What are your skills?" "You don't want to know." Darkness sighed. "Well, I have a very important job for you." "What is it?" "I want you to find and assassinate the Purple Dragon of Legend, Spyro." Shadow looked at him with a calm collected look in his eyes. "That will cost you extra." "I am willing to pay anything, as long as you kill Spyro and bring Cynder to me. Alive. Slay all the younglings except my daughter, the young Black Dragoness." Shadow raised a eyebrow. "But, to test your strength, I will have you battle five of my most strongest warriors. They will be your backup squadron." Through the crumpled doors came Stone, a Wayvern, a Hero Orc, a grublin, and a huge thickly built golem.

"Begin." The five warriors rushed at Shadow. The dark dragon grinned. He vanished in puff of smoke. The five warriors stared around themselves, searching for him. "One down." Came his voice. Suddenly a clenched paw slammed into Stone's chin, knocking the troll through the left wall. The Hero Orc smashed at the place where the paw hit with his axe, but missed. "Two down." A poison dart, loaded with sedative, slammed into his neck. He fell to the ground, knocked out. "Four down." The Wayvern and grublin turned and slashed at him, but he dodged again and shot two sleep darts into their necks, knocking them out as well. Finally, Shadow reappeared and stared up at the golem. He didn't even look tired from all the Shadow Cloaking. The golem raised his hands and brought them down onto Shadow. A huge explosion of dust and stone blew up from the area where Shadow was standing. When it ended, all that remained was a huge hole in the floor. "So he wasn't invincible after all. Humph, might as well start searching for a new assassin..." Darkness said, but he was stopped as a massive flail, its edges blazing with fire, lashed out of the hole. It slammed into the side of the Golem's head, caving it in. The dead creature crumpled to the ground.

Shadow came out of the hole, holding his smoking flail in one paw and his poison dart blowgun in the other. He turned and stared at the shocked Darkness, then gestured to the bodies around him. "Looks as if you don't need to find another assassin after all. When do I begin?"

**REVIEW!**


	11. Night of Blood

Night of Blood

Spyro was tucking his daughters and sons into their one big bed, and giving them kisses on the heads, before cracking open a book and starting to read to them. Cynder was away on one of her many errands.

Shadow smiled as he peeked in through the windows, his body rendered invisible by his shadow magic. His right forepaw went to the sheath on his back, and he drew his gleaming blade, Bloodreaver, from it with a flourish. "This will indeed be a easy kill. Master Darkness will certanley give me a beefy bonus for slaying that purple dragon." With that, he slid Bloodreaver back into its sheath. His back left leg, which was crafted of steel, opened, and a pair of tongs extended, holding a poison blowgun. He grabbed it and the tongs withdrew, then appeared again, holding a selection of vials of poison. "The Burster, or the Acid? The Toxic, or the Slasher? So many choices, so little time. The Burster will do." With that, Shadow grabbed the vial, opened its stopper, and poured its contents into three poison darts, covering them with the liquid. He placed the stopper back in, shoved the vial into the leg, then smiled and disappeared.

Inside, Spyro's children were fast asleep. Spyro smiled as he got up, yawned, and left the room. He went to the kitchen, where he warmed a piece of steak for himself. Just as he was biting into it, a _shing_! caught his attention. He leaped aside just as a poison dart plunged in through his window, slamming into his steak. As he watched, the liquid covering the dart melted into the meat, and it exploded in a bang of orange. Another plunged towards him, and he ducked aside, the dart slamming into the wall beside him. The last one speared his left horn. Spyro shook his head, then the liquid melted into the horn...

Boom! Spyro's horn exploded. The purple dragon staggered backwards, his paws moving to wipe the remains of his horn away, when the door cracked open, and a shadowy dragon entered. In his left paw was a poison blowgun, which he placed into his cloak. His eyes were pure evil. each of them black with a sinister red iris burning in the center. He was wearing a cloak as dark as night itself, and strapped to his back was a sheath as red as blood. His lean, muscular body was covered in hard armor like scales, and overlapping them was a necklace of... remains of his victim's bodies. A eye, tooth, and claw covered the hideous thing, and its owner smiled.

"Spyro the dragon. I have a very large paycheck for turning in your head..." Spyro growled and said "Why?! What have I or my family ever done to you?" Shadow smiled. "Nothing. This is but a easy thing in the life of a professional assassin. Now, will you surrender peacefully, or die?" Spyro snarled "I will never give up! As long as my heart keeps beating, and my family lives, nothing shall stop me!" "So be it." Was Shadow's response. His left paw reached into the sheath strapped to his back, and he drew a massive sword, whose blade was as red as the sheath. Shadow swung it about and slammed the edge into the table, which cracked in two and exploded. "This is my most strongest weapon. Bloodreaver. Many have tried and failed to stop its edge. You shall be its 1000th victim!" With that, Shadow leaped at Spyro, his sword flashing.

Spyro ducked underneath the first swing, and rammed his head into Shadow's gut, causing the dark dragon to grunt in pain, as Spyro's tail whiplashed from the side and slammed into the side of his head. Shadow quickly recovered and smashed Spyro in the chest with a tail strike, before ramming the side of his body into Spyro's, knocking the smaller dragon into the wall. Spyro groaned as he got up, then he opened his maw and blasted out several bolts of fiery energy. Shadow simply sliced each one in half as they neared him. Spyro responded by curling into a earth boulder and hurling himself at Shadow.

The shadow dragon smirked as the boulder neared him, and with a flash of light his body vanished. Spyro slammed into the wall, but quickly recovered and looked around. Suddenly a dark fist appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Spyro's head, stunning him. As he tottered on his feet, trying to keep his balance, Bloodreaver plunged down into the small of his back.

Spyro's body stiffened as Shadow pulled the blade out, and he collapsed to the ground, broken and bloody. Shadow wiped Bloodreaver on his cloak, before sheathing the killer blade and smiling ruefully at Spyro's body. "Sorry bud. But a assassin has to do what a assassin has to do." With that, Shadow disappeared again.

The door opened and Cynder stepped in, carrying bags of groceries in her arms. When she saw her mate lying on the ground, a gaping slash in his back, she screamed in shock, and ran over to Spyro. "Spyro?! What in the ancestor's name happened to you" Spyro's left eye opened weakly, and he whispered "Watch out..." Before falling uncounis again.

Suddenly a pair of paws wrapped around Cynder's throat and head, forcing her to her belly. Shadow smiled as he grappled the black dragoness, who furiously struggled and screamed "GET OFF ME!" Drawing Bloodreaver, Shadow struck her on the temple with the pommel, knocking her out. Sheathing his blade, he grabbed the dragoness, ran to the broken door, and soared out, his wings extended.

The children ran from their bedroom, and they screamed as they watched their mother being carried off by a dark dragon. "MOMMY!" They cried.

**Read and review!**


	12. Payment Day

Payment Time

Shadow grinned as he stepped over the hill leading to Darkness's castle. His payment was about to arrive. He kicked the doors of the dark castle open, and entered. Darkness turned and looked at him, surprise in his eyes. "You captured them?" The Dark Lord questioned. "Yes my lord." "Where is my daughter?" He asked. Shadow reached to his back and brought out the struggling Zeythra. "Here she is." He replied. "Let go of me!" She cried.

Cynder struggled in the assassin's grip, at last breaking free and kicking him in the face. Shadow growled in pain, but with a sudden blur of speed his claws grabbed Bloodreaver from the sheath on his back and held it to her throat. "Any sudden movements and I'll silt your throat." He whispered, his voice dripping with malice.

Zeythra looked up at her mother, who had her teeth clenched, her eyes glowing with anger at the assassin that had his legendary blade aimed at her neck. "Let me go!" She screamed, batting the blade aside and slamming her paw into his face. Shadow grunted, but quickly recovered and kicked the black dragoness in the belly, knocking her to the ground.

Cynder quivered with pain as Shadow aimed Bloodreaver at her... Darkness's fist crashed into his face, knocking the dark assassin to the ground. He got up, Bloodreaver clutched in his claws as he stared in shock at his master. "Why did you do that for?" He questioned.

"For hurting her." He replied. "Now, for my payment..." Darkness grinned as he got up and went to a set of doors in the east side of the castle. He opened it, and Shadow's mouth gaped. Mounds upon mounds of sparkling jewels filled the room, along with priceless artifacts, gold, silver, and God knows what else. "This is all yours." Darkness said.

The asssassin dropped Cynder and ran at the treasure, but Darkness snapped his claws and two muscular guards grabbed him. "What are you doing?" Shadow cried. "Your services are no longer required my friend, so I will dispose of you now." The guards then procedded to kick Shadow off the edge of the ramparts.

Darkness smiled as he turned to his captives.

"Prepare for a long night."


	13. Peace Before the Final Brawl!

Betrayal

Shadow roared in anguish as he was kicked by Darkness's bodyguards down the ramparts. The idiot forgot that he was a fricken Dragon! He had wings! He extended them and flew down, not stopping until he was in the Dark Forest. He tucked his wings into his sides before drawing Bloodreaver and swearing silently to himself.

"I did all his jobs... I got his former mate and child, killed his archnemesis, and gave them to him! What do I get in return? Jewels? Gold? A simple thank you? No! He is going to pay for this... I swear to my last breath."

With that, Shadow sheathed his blade and flew to Spyro's house. Our purple hero was lying on the ground, by now knocked out by loss of blood and a concussion from slamming his head on the ground. Shadow sliced open the door with a knife from his leg compartment and opened the door with a push of his paw.

He saw Spyro lying on the ground, half-dead, and ran to him and kneeled down beside him. His paw glowed with dark magic as he sealed the fatal wound that he gave him. Spyro's broken horn even glowed and repaired itself. Spyro's eyes opened, and he glared at Shadow, before snapping at him with his teeth.

"Woah!" Shadow cried as he threw his head back to avoid being crunched by Spyro's razor sharp fangs. The purple dragon got up, throwing Shadow off him, before blasting multiple beams of ice and flame at him. The dark assassin drew Bloodreaver, and skillfully deflected each one.

"Spyro! I'm not here to fight you! I'm here to help you!" Shadow cried as he sliced a fireball in half. "Yeah right! You might as well say that your here to spread love and happiness among all the inhabitants of the Dragon Realms! You kidnapped my mate and stepchild, and frightened my children away!" Spyro shot back, continuing to aim scything blows at the enemy dragon while aiming shocks of electricity and earth shots at him.

Shadow, at last, was forced to use his dark magic to conjure three shadow hands that wrapped around Spyro and bound him, preventing him from moving. "Spyro. Darkness has betrayed me as well. I have decided to join you against him."

Spyro sighed and his body sagged. "Fine. What do you have to say?" Shadow placed his paw down, and the shadow hands released Spyro, who dropped to the ground panting. "Darkness, led me to a treasure trove full of jewels, gold, and other treasures. I was about to take them, but he had his guards grab and kick me off the ramparts. I have had enough. I am going to join you."

Shadow offered him a paw. Spyro grabbed it and climbed up. His purple scaled tail lashed from side to side as fire blasted from his nose. "He is going to pay for kidnapping my mate and children!" Spyro roared furiously.

Shadow nodded. He pulled Bloodreaver from the sheath on his back and twirled the blade in his paw. He then drew another ornate shaped scimitar with a beautiful shining half moon shaped blade. "This is Mooncleaver. It is one of my most prized blades. I am giving it to you as resentment for what I have done."

"Thank you..." Spyro replied as he took the blade and the corrosponding sheath from Shadow. He clipped the sheath to his side and slid the blade inside. "Let's go!" He cried.

He and his new ally sped from the ruined house, towards Darkness's castle... For the FInal Confrontion.

**Hey guys! I have finished the twelveth chapter! A few more and my oldest and bestest story will be finished...**


	14. Flashbacks and Remorse

**Chapter 14: Flashbacks and Remorse**

Spyro flapped his wings furiously as he continued flying against the unexpected gale that had appeared out of nowhere. He and his new ally Shadow were on their way to Darkness's castle to face the dark lord in a final battle to save Cynder and his children... or to die trying. He then looked behind him to see Shadow flying just as strongly, a look of grim determination on his face. Despite him almost killing him, Spyro felt sorry for the dark dragon. He had a painful life...

"Shadow?" Shadow opened his eyes and turned to face Spyro. "Hm?" The purple dragon sighed as he shook his head and then resumed speaking. "How... how was your childhood like?" Shadow snarled as he turned his head around, a single tear dripping from the red iris. Spyro then flew a little closer and placed a comforting paw on his back. "I don't want to talk about it."

Spyro winced. He knew he had hit a mark over there. "I'm sorry, I didn't-" "NO!" Spyro recoiled in shock as Shadow glared at him, his red irises once again burning with intense rage. "MY LIFE WAS TERRIBLE! BEYOND ANYTHING YOU HAVE POSSIBLY SEEN IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE!" the assassin roared angrily. "HOW COULD I KNOW? YOU WERE THE ONE THAT TRIED TO KILL ME!" Spyro snarled back.

Suddenly the red irises went out, and Shadow turned from a murderous, invincible dark assassin to a beaten, defeated dragon. "Your right... I have something to say..." he whimpered softly, remorse present in his voice. Spyro's features softened as he heard the shadow dragon speak.

"Go on." he said. Shadow raised his head and sighed deeply. "The truth is... I am immortal." Spyro's eyes widened with sheer disbelief. "Your... immortal? That means that your a..." Shadow sighed as he turned his head around and continued flying. "Yes... I'm a god... I am the blood god of an ancient species known only as the "Dark Seekers" who worshipped a whole group of bloodthirsty, extremely violent gods. I was only one of them, the God of Blood, the one who fed on the necks of those downed in the wars of their life."

"Then... how..." Spyro whispered in shock. Shadow simply glared at him before responding. "The rest of my fellow gods, over the countless millions of years, had slowly wasted away with noone to believe in them, as the Dark Seekers had perished in one massive battle with Dragonkind. I was unwilling to perish along with them, so I used my powers to transform myself into the shape and size of a dragon, and lived among this new species. However, as God of Blood, my cravings for the life-giving fluid were too much to bear, so I started to murder dragons and feed on their blood in seluded areas. I was discovered, though, and banished from the civilizations of dragonkind."

"Filled with wrath and hate, I trained myself in the dark arts of Shadow, Wind, Poison, and Fear, and became one of the most feared assassins in all of the Dragon Realms. Noone could escape me once I locked onto them... eventually, I fell in love with a young fire dragoness named Scarlet. When I eventually tracked her down, she fell in love with me as well. However, her parents refused to let us be together, seeing as I was a danger to their daughter's wellbeing."

"Furious, I waited until they were asleep, and brutally slaughtered my sweetheart's parents in their sleep. After I killed them, I embraced Scarlet and took her to my dwelling, a small cave outside of Avalar. There, I mated with her, and she produced a line of extremely powerful, magical dragons known as the MasterBenders, her and mine own offspring. Eventually, though, they rose up in revolt against us, their own parents, on grounds of ruling lands on their own. Scarlet sided with them, because she desired more power as well. I, filled with rage and disgust, obliterated the lot of them with my Dark Destruction, and fled the cave."

"I then went to a sacred area, and harvested the legendary Star metal, to fashion one of the greatest blades in all of the land. Bloodreaver. After hammering the metal into the shape of a blade, and adding a cross and hilt made out of titanium, I took the blood from all the victims I had slain and spread them along the length of the blade. Then, using my magic, I infused the blood with the blade to form a extremely potent core, that could slash through anything but needed more blood to accomplish its tasks. Its first victim was my own brother, Solomon, the God of Darkness."

"He injured me, though, in our long brutal fight. He slashed off my right leg, which had to replaced with titanium, as my godly abilities had faded with the years. He also tore off several sections of my wing, which also had to replaced with steel. However, the blade slashed him in half, and with a shrieking cry, sucked all the blood from his body and absorbed it."

"I then began crafting tons of other weapons, including a poison dart blowgun, a massive morning star, and several smaller daggers."

"I then began roaming the lands as an professional assassin, killing rich and important targets everything in the Dragon Realms." Shadow finished, his head bent low and tears leaking down his eyes.

Spyro placed an comforting paw on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Shadow. Once we manage to save Cynder and my children we will find a way to make your life better." Shadow turned to him, a look of true hope on his face. "Really?"

"Really." Spyro finished with a smile."Thank you Spyro. I shall do everything in my power to make amends for my foolish deeds." Shadow said with a bow.

Spyro smiled as he gave him a hug. "Thank you." Was his simple response.

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I was too busy working on me and fellow fanfiction author badboylover24's True to Your Heart Guardians Edition! Go to her profile and browse the lot! You won't regret it, I promise! Neo Dragon X out.**


	15. The Final Brawl

**Chapter 15: Start of the Final Brawl**

After a couple of hours of hard flying, Spyro and Shadow had gotten to Malefor's lair, where Darkness had made his home after his father's death. The two dragons could see a weird crimson light flaring from inside the windows, yet both couldn't go near due to the fear of being seen. Shadow and Spyro then dropped to the ground, prepared to break down the wall if they had to to rescue Cynder and the dragonets. The duo then saw a pair of Ape guards standing at the entrance to the tower, standing tall and wielding razor sharp spears in their hands.

Shadow nodded to Spyro, and the purple drake instantly understood the silent signal. _Silently kill them._ The duo then carefully sneaked behind the guards, Shadow using camoflauge to disguise his scales against the dark background. Spyro managed to tip up behind the first guard, and drawing Mooncleaver, silently cut the Ape's throat with a single stroke. As he collapsed, blood bubbling from the wound, Shadow had drawn Bloodreaver and had bisected the other ape in half, causing blood to spout the ground around them a gory red.

Spyro watched in horror as Shadow put his special powers to use. He watched as the lines throughout the former god's body flared with power, and the blood was instantly absorbed into him. Shadow's eyes flared with godly power, and he grinned, his strength restored and his body ready for action. He sheathed Bloodreaver, and turned to see Spyro staring at him.

"What? I needed refreshment. Don't forget, I am the God of Blood. Blood is like a smoothie to me." He shot back. Spyro nodded, shaking off his surprise as he sheathed Mooncleaver, then the duo booted down the door and entered the tower.

Darkness snarled as a bloodied ape guard suddenly burst through the doors. The wounded ape staggered to Darkness, before collapsing onto one knee. Darkness grabbed him by the chest, glaring at him with his hellish red eyes. "What in the Ancestors's name happened?!" He roared.

"S...sir... Spyro and your former... assassin... have entered the castle to kill you..." the ape managed to pant. Darkness's eyes widened. He snarled with sudden rage. "They're after me then..." He thought to himself. "Si... sir... it would be best to flee..." Darkness snarled, before throwing the ape into the air and blasting him into smithreens with a powerful blast of fear energy.

Cynder, struggling to regain counscious, watched as her former mate turned around to face her children... "N...No... Don't... touch... my children..." Darkness grinned before his right paw crackled with dark energy as he cocked one in a talon shape. Instantly a great, sulfurous claw grabbed the young dragonets and hurled them into a nearby iron cage.

Darkness then grabbed Cynder and threw her into the cage as well. "My love... I will make you see the foolishness of such a choice of mating with that purple freak!" Darknesss snarled. Cynder growled, nearly losing counscious, but managing to spit out one more sentence. "He... is ... a better... mate... then... you... will ever be!" She snarled.

Darkness snarled viciously before whipping the back of Cynder's head, knocking her ucounscious. Draco snarled at the dark dragon before hugging his mother. Darkness then turned to his elite guard. "Dark Seekers. Hold Spyro and Shadow off as I formulate a plan." he ordered. His elite guard saluted. "Sir yes sir!" They said. They were extremely loyal to the dark emperor, willing to lay down their lives for him.

They then marched out of the room, heads held high as they wielded massive pikes. Darkness grinned evily as he turned to the ancient book he was reading from before the ape had come. "Spyro and Shadow... you'll both see what will happen to you..." he gave a evil grin, his eyes flaring with a blood red light.

**Hey guys! Sorry... I'm such a idiot... lol R&R please!**


	16. Beginning of the End

**Chapter 16: Beginning of the End**

Spyro and Shadow continued stalking through the tower they had entered, determined to find Darkness and punish him for his crimes. However, as they were about to discover, accomplishing such a feat would be far more difficult then it sounded.

Shadow's keen ears picked up a distinct sound, and the former God of Blood tensed. He quickly whipped backwards, grabbing Spyro around the neck and pulling him with him. "What are you doing?!" Spyro demanded hotly, attempting to pull free of Shadow's grip. "Be silent unless you want to die!" Shadow hissed quietly. Spyro stiffened, and felt the dark dragon relax his grip, allowing him to lower himself onto the ground.

The two dragons then looked ahead to see a group of apes, heavily armored and wielding enormous pikes, rushing past, shouting orders at each other as they attempted to find their prey. "They look like Darkness's personal guards. Try to avoid them if you can." Shadow explained quietly.

Spyro nodded in silent acknowledgment, before he and Shadow slowly began inching away from the scene. Unfortunately, as they passed, Spyro's tail accidently crashed into a nearby table, causing the vase on it to fall to the ground and smash to pieces with a audible crack.

Instantly the apes's armored heads turned instantly to where the now sheepish Spyro and pissed off Shadow stood. "Great job! You alerted ten of Darkness's elite guards to our presence!" Shadow grumbled as he slid Bloodreaver out of its sheath and assumed a fighting stance. "Lets just get this over!" Spyro snarled back as he assumed a fighting stance as well, the air around him crackling with his elemental power.

"Get them! They are the ones lord Darkness demanded!" With a chorous of battle cries, the armored guards rushed at the two dragons. Spyro opened his maw and blasted them with a massive stream of roaring flames. To his utter shock, the gleaming armor the apes wore deflected the fire right back at him. He leaped aside, just in time to avoid the fire, which was so close it seared his scales.

Shadow snarled at this and charged forth, his body flaring with a crimson aura as he pushed his body to its utter limit. He appeared behind one ape, before cleaving off his head with a powerful swing of Bloodreaver. The other apes immediantly whirled to face him and stabbed at him with their pikes, intent on running him through. Shadow deflected the thrusts with a pulsing shield of crimson energy, before stabbing the blade into another ape's throat.

Spyro then got back up, his purple scales slightly smoking from his own attack being deflected right back at him. He heard the sounds of battle and the screams of the wounded apes, and turned around to see Shadow engaged in combat with them, completely dominating them in battle.

Spyro's eyes widened as he witnessed Shadow's rampage. The God of Blood's fighting stle was that of a uncontrolled berserker with nothing to lose. Shadow swung left and right, furiously barraging the apes with immensely powerful blows that they had no chance to avoid.

He heard the shing of steel chopping through bone, before hearing Shadow's mighty tail slam into another ape, sending him crashing through a nearby wall. Spyro then saw another ape sneak up onto the dark dragon, who was so busy grappling with the other guards he didn't notice.

Spyro's body immediately flared with scarlet flames as the purple drake lunged forth, slamming into the ape from the rear and engulfing him in flames. As the ape screamed and attempted to quench them, Spyro grabbed him around the neck and with a sickening twist, snapped his neck.

Spyro then released the body and unleashed his full power. The tower itself shook as the purple drake's body crackled with a golden aura, arcs of electricity snapping around him as the dragon glared at the remaining apes. Shadow teleported beside him, his own body glowing with a flaming scarlet aura. Shadow gave a evil grin, his eyes glowing pure red.

"Shall we finish this?" He spoke in a evil, distorted voice, the voice of the devil himself. Spyro grinned back, his own eyes having disappeared, leaving only behind white pupils. "We shall." With that, Spyro and Shadow combined their elements before they unleashed it.

A massive beam of pure energy rocketed out of the duo's body, engulfing the remaining guards in its searing light. With screams of agony, the apes were instantly vaporized, leaving only behind bits of their armor and weapons. Spyro and Shadow's auras then died down as their power faded. The two dragons panted heavily, the attack having taken a huge amount of effort and power to pull off.

"Enough sitting around! Let's end this once and for all." Shadow growled, as he sheathed Bloodreaver and turned to Spyro. The purple drake nodded, his eyes gleaming with a steely conviction.

Darkness had taken everything he loved. His mate, his children, and his pride.

He was going to pay for his mistakes once and for all.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update... I've been real busy with life lately! I hope this new chapter could be a peace offering! I'm hoping to hit 100 reviews! So the person who submits the 100th review will recieve a special prize! Thanks and to all a good night! **


	17. Peace before the Final Confrontation

**Chapter 17: Peace before the Final Confrontation**

Darkness, meanwhile, was in a bad mood. He had just recieved news that his most well-trained guards had been effortlessly dispatched by the purple drake and his former enemy turned ally, Shadow. The dark dragon snarled viciously. Things were not looking good for him right now, Spyro and Shadow were two of the strongest dragons in the Realms. Nevertheless, he was the son of Malefor! The Dark Master! He was going to rip those two apart...

Cynder, meanwhile, had awoken from her unwanted nap and groggily looked around. She found herself trapped in a massive cage, crafted out of iron. She shook her head and found something warm resting against her side. She looked down and saw her son, Draco, leaning up against her, fast asleep. She smiled softly and gently nuzzled him. Draco quickly awoke, before looking up at his mother with tear-stained eyes.

"Draco... What happened?" Cynder asked softly. Draco shook his head, his eyes wide with horror and heartbreak. "Aft... After Darkness knocked you out... He... grabbed my siblings... and forced me to watch... as he... he..." Draco couldn't continue and began to sob, his cries filling the empty room. Cynder watched with horror in her eyes. What had that monster done to her dragonets?

"Draco... dear please calm down and tell mommy what happened..." Cynder cooed to her son. Draco wiped his watery eyes with a paw before nodding slowly. "He... he killed them all brutally in front of my eyes... He broke Saphira's wings and ripped her tail off... before breaking her neck. He ripped off Crystal's wings... and ripped her head off! He then grabbed Blaze... and slowly tortured him by breaking all four limbs, one after the other... He killed them all right in front of me mother! He then... then... he licked the blood off his face and whispered "This tastes good..."..." Draco stared down, unable to meet his mother's gaze.

Cynder's heart wrenched painfully when she heard these words. Out of the four dragonets that had hatched, only Draco had survived... She hugged her son and began sobbing herself, tears leaking down her scaled cheeks and dripping onto Draco's head... She couldn't hide her sadness... that her former mate would do such a horrible thing...

Darkness glared down at the apes who were cowering in front of him, his crimson eyes gleaming with malice and hatred. "...So the purple drake and his friend are still roaming the castle determined to find me?" He snarled, the air around him beginning to crackle with dark energy as he struggled to contain his rage and power. The apes immediantly dropped to their knees and began bowing to their furious master, afraid of his immense power.

Darkness closed his eyes and took in a few breaths. Instantly the aura around him faded as he released his anger. "Enough is enough. You get out of here. I will handle these intruders... personally." The apes all saluted, before nervously scrambling out of the room. Darkness then leaned back in his throne, knowing that Spyro and Shadow weren't a worthy threat to him.

He grinned up with razor sharp fangs at the remains of Spyro and Cynder's three dragonets, hung up with iron chains from the roof of the lair. He had taken great pleasure in ripping apart those little annoyances. Hopefully the purple dragon would be happy to see what he had done to his precious offspring.

Suddenly the doors burst in front of him and the dark dragon simply grinned as the purple dragon and Shadow burst in, stopping in front of the dark dragon. Darkness simply tapped his paw against the stone armrest of his throne. "So... you two fools have decided to confront me in my very own lair? You do realize that I am at my strongest here right?"

Spyro and Shadow growled viciously as they glared at the dark dragon. "So what? We'll still kick your ass nevertheless!" Shadow shouted. Darkness simply cocked his head and grinned as he pointed to the iron chains attached to the bottom of the roof. Spyro looked up with a scowl... only to see the multilated remains of his hatchlings hanging from the ends.

Instantly his eyes filled with tears as he collapsed to his belly, tears flowing freely from his eyes. Shadow looked up as well, before glaring straight at Darkness. "You heartless bastard! How could you kill innocent dragonets?!" Shadow roared. Darkness gave a cruel smile in return. "I have no morals dragon. Dosen't the words Son of the Dark Master mean anything to you?"

Shadow snarled as he drew Bloodreaver... only to stop as the volcano lair's very ground shook underneath them. He turned in shock and saw Spyro, who was gripping the ground so hard cracks had formed at his claws. The purple drake's scales crackled with dark energy as the very air around him crackled and hissed with purple streaks of lighting.

Before Darkness and Shadow's shocked eyes, Spyro's scales instantly turned pitch black, before the purple drake opened his eyes. His irises were gone, leaving only stark white pupils. "**YOU... HAVE TAKEN EVERTYHING FROM ME! YOU SHALL BURN IN THE PITS OF HELL FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" **Spyro, now in his Dark form, roared furiously, causing the entire lair to quake with his enormous power.

Darkness quickly regained his composure before responding with a simple sneer, as he stepped off his throne and spread his wings. "**YOU THINK YOU KNOW TRUE DARKNESS PURPLE DRAKE? YOU KNOW NOTHING! I SHALL SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF DARKNESS!" **With that he immediantly began absorbing every ounce of energy from around the lair. As Shadow stared in shock, and Spyro in comtempt, Darkness's body flared with pure energy as the dark dragon unleashed his full potential, causing a massive cloud of thick, oily smoke to cover the area.

After the smoke cleared, Darkness's form was revealed, except his entire body was coated in a glaring crimson aura, his eyes wide open, revealing blood-red pupils. "**BY THE END OF THIS DAY, ONE SHALL STAND, ONE SHALL FALL! COME FORTH AND DO BATTLE YOU WORMS!" **Darkness roared.

Dark Spyro and Shadow both snarled and took fighting stances. The final battle was about to begin.


End file.
